When Things Fall Apart
by doniUBfan
Summary: What happends when Wilhelmina receives a note from someone? Daniel/Wilhelmina/Connor story.
1. The Beginning

**When Things Fall Apart**

**Chapter 1**

It was 6 a.m. in the morning. Wilhelmina woke up and turn to the man next to her. Daniel was still asleep.

-Daniel, wake up! It's time to go to work. –she said and gave him a quick kiss.

One hour later they were in the town car, talking.

-On today's meeting we should discuss the next issue. –Wilhelmina was talking to Daniel.

-Willie? –he smiled.

-What?-she turned to face him.

-Could you stop talking about work for one single second, please? –Daniel asked her with a big smile on his face, but he didn't get an answer. She just stared at him with a dead expression on her face.

-And could you stop snore like a train, Daniel? –Wilhelmina asked him, smiling.

-What? I don't… Huh? –he was so confused. Once again she made him look like an idiot.

Half an hour later in Mode:

Wilhelmina was walking to the conference room when she heard Amanda calling her name:

-Wilhelmina! –Amanda screamed. –Someone left this for you.

The receptionist gave her an envelope which was addressed to: _Wilhelmina Slater_. Wilhelmina took the envelope and went to her office.

She sat on her desk and opened the letter. Inside was a note with a date and a place:

_Soho Grand Hotel, 20.09.__ 9 pm. I'll be waiting…_


	2. The Reason

_**I want to say thanks for the reviews. I hope you all liked the story!**_

In the past few days Wilhelmina was asking herself what to do? Who that person could be? And she finally got it. It was Daniel. 20th of September. Wasn't that the day of their anniversary? Yes, it was indeed. So what was his plan? A romantic dinner? He knew she hated romantic dinners.

The day was quite calm but only in a few hours things might get hot. Very hot.

It's 7 pm. Wilhelmina is in front of her closet. Daniel wasn't in the apartment as she expected. Mark enters the room.

-So, you are still not ready? Willie, you're going to be late. – he reminds her. She turns to face him.

-Marc, how many times I have told you: Do not tell me what to do! – Wilhelmina yelled in his face.

-I'm so sorry, Willie. It won't happen again. –he says looking at the floor.

-What should I wear? –Wilhelmina asked him holding two dresses in her hands. The first was red, long, Cavalli dress. The second one was black, short, a little bit above the knee with cut cleavage.

-I prefer the black one. It's much more easy to take off when you and Daniel… -Marc couldn't finish because he felt the rage in Wilhelmina's eyes.

In one hour she was ready. The black dress was like made only for her.

-Willie, you look amazing! So beautiful! – Marc was staring at her. And it was true. Wilhelmina looked stunning.

-I should go now. – she told him exiting the room.

The car was waiting for Wilhelmina in front of her hotel. It took them less then an hour to get to the hotel.

She entered the lobby and went to the reception.

-Reservation on the name of Wilhelmina Slater. –she said. A man came closer to her.

-Please, follow me.

They got in the elevator and went to the 21st floor.

-This is you're room, miss Slater. –the man said and took her in front of the door.

-Thank you. –Wilhelmina replied.

She entered the room. It was an airy two-bedroom with terrace and incredible view of Manhattan. The room was gorgeous: Eileen Gray side tables, floor and table lamps, fireside chairs in antiqued leather. The bed was master. At the middle of the room was a round table with candles and two plates on it.

-This is amazing! –she said to herself now knowing for the other persons present.

-It is. Isn't it?-a voice behind her answers. There is something so familiar about this voice, about the accent. No, there is no way.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

-C… Connor? –Wilhelmina barely asks. Her voice is shaking as she turns to face the person behind her.

-Hello, love! – says the man with a smile on his face. She looks in his deep blue eyes and sees the love in them. He's just a few meters away from her. They are not moving.

Connor makes a step forward. His hands are on her shoulders now. In the moment he touches her skin Wilhelmina shivers.

-What… what are you doing here, Connor? Weren't you supposed to be in… -Connor cuts her off.

- In jail? Yes, I was. But in a few days they let me go and I came to see you. – he informs her.

-Tell me why are you here? – she watches him in the eyes.

-I told you. I wanted to see you so badly. – he tries to kiss her but she pushes him back.

-You are lying. You showed me that you DON'T want to see me anymore. Or you forgot you're note. As I could remember it was : " Willie, I did this FOR you…" and them it was a part when you say you love me. Is that youre way of showing me how much you love me, Connor. – Wilhelmina can't stop her anger any more and she starts to scream at him.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

-Willie, just listen to me. I'm so sor…

-You're sorry. For what? Hurting me so many times. It's too late for you being sorry. It's too late. –he could feel the pain in her voice. Connor knew he hurt her but he thought she will forgive him and he was wrong. Wilhelmina sat on the sofa in front of him with hands on her head covering her face. She couldn't stop her tears any more and now one of them was falling down her cheek. Connor sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

-I'm sorry, Willie. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I really am and now i wish I could turn back time. I want to be with you. – he was talking to her. Wilhelmina looked him in the eyes.

-It's too late. I love Daniel. –she was still looking in his eyes trying to see his reaction to her words. She felt his arms leaving her skin.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_


	3. I will always love you

_I want to say thanks to all of you for the great reviews!! I'm glad you like the story. __J__ And just one final thing: sorry for taking me so long to publish it but things at school were pretty crazy. I hope you will forgive me._

**Chapter 3 **

_If I should stay, _

_I would only be in your way. _

_So I'll go, but I know _

_I'll think of you every step of the way._

Connor stood up and walked away from Wilhelmina. He's just standing not facing her. No one talks.

-You and him? – Connor first breaks the silence. His voice is fill with pain and anger.

-Yes, me and Daniel. – Wilhelmina stands up too and walks towards him until she was facing him. He moved one step closer and now they were only a few inches away. Connor pressed his forehead against hers.

-Why? Why him? From all the man in New York you chose him. The man I hate the most. – Connor whispered.

Wilhelmina pushed him back.

-You want to know why? I'll tell you why. – she snapped.

–Because you weren't there. You left me alone "for good". Daniel was the one who helped me. He was the one who never left. He was the one who was next to me all nights when my world was crashing down. That's why. -Wilhelmina was barely speaking. The tears were falling down her face. Connor stood there in front of her not looking her in the eyes. He was shocked. He didn't think she was that hurt. He never knew this side of Wilhelmina. For him she was strong, cruel woman. A woman ready to do everything to get what she wants. The woman he always knew. Now in front of him was one weak, different, hurt Wilhelmina. The Wilhelmina he never knew.

He made one step forward to Wilhelmina and pulled her in his arms. His hands went to her upper back.

-I'm sorry. – was the only thing he said. She pushed him away not breaking the distance between them. She felt his arms moving down her waist. He leaned and kissed her upper lip for a second. She closed her eyes. Connor kissed her again with more passion. Her hands went on his neck. He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes.

- I love you. I will always love you Willie.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_You, my darling you._

- I … I can't. I'm in love with Daniel. Do you know what will this do to him? This madness. We are over Connor. We were over a long time ago. You need to move on. I did. Now it's you're turn.

- No. I will never let you. Not until I'm alive. – his voice raised. – I've wait for this moment so long. When you and I will be together.

_Bittersweet memories_

_that is all I'm taking with me._

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry._

_We both know I'm not what you, you need._

He was standing in front of her waiting for Wilhelmina to say something. He pushed her against him. His hands wondering on her back. He kissed her gently on the mouth and slide his lips down her neck. Wilhelmina tried to push him away but it was like she has no control over her own body. Wilhelmina Slater was always stronger than everyone but every time Connor was around her she couldn't think right, her heart was beating faster and faster. He knew exactly where to kiss her to make her weak.

- Connor don't. – she spoke and pushed him back. She grabbed her bag and flew through the door and never looked back. Connor just stood in the middle of the room, speechless.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I, I will always love you._


	4. Don't speak

_So sorry for taking me only 2 months to update! __This time my excuse is… well, um… I don't have a good one. Maybe next time. And every mistake is mine. That's enough from me. You know what to do…_

_D. _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Every day together always_

Connor was on the couch in his apartment, holding today's newspaper. On page 6 was a picture of Wilhelmina and Daniel having dinner.

- Damn you Meade. You are not gonna steal her away from me again. Not untill i'm alive. - Connor's voice was filled with anger. He took the glass from the table near him and throw it against the wall. It broke on a little pieces.

* * *

It was 8 a.m. Wilhelmina was still in her bed. Daniel decited to stay in his apartment that night, so she was all alone with her thoughts. Her phone started vibrating. She picked it up from the night stand and looked at the caller ID. It was un unknown number.

- Hello?

- It's me. -a familiar voice said.

- I told you to leave me alone. - Wilhlelmina raised her voice and hung up the phone. She threw it on the bed next to her and closed her eyes.

_The doors of the hotel__'__s elevatour were almost closed when she heard __C__onnor's voice._

_-__ W__illie come back. We are not over. We still need to clear a lot of things out no matter you want it or not._

She still couldn't get Connor away from her thoughts. She could feel his lips on hers, his chest pressed against her. And with this toughts she fast fall asleep.

* * *

On the next morning at MODE Wilhelmina was of course one of the firts to go to work. She was sitting behind her desk, when Mark entered.

- So, Willie. I need to know every detail from last night. How was it? Was Daniel wearing something? Please tell me or...

- I don't want to talk about it Marc. Just bring me my messages and get OUT!

- But... fine Willie, i'm sorry. -said Marc and left the office.

- Mandy, i dont know what's going on with her. She's being so strange and everything started at that hotel. Let's go, Mandy Pants.

- Where are we going Marc. -but he didn't answered her. Marc just grabbed her hand and took her to the elevatour.

- Good morning. I'm Marc St. James. I'm Wilhelmina Slater's assistant and she would like to take the phone number and the name of the men she was with last night. - said Marc to the hotel's receptionist.

- Miss Slater yes. I will give you the name of the man who was with her. Just a minute i found it: His name is... apparenly he left his initials C. O. I hope this was in use to you.

- Well, thank you very much. - said Marc and left the hotel with Amanda.

On the next few days Marc was wondering who could C. O. be and of course Amanda was there to help him or not. They were in Wilhelmina's office. She was out and Marc thought her office is a safe place to think.

- What about Clive Owen.

- Mandy i've never heard him.

- Me too. It just fits. - said Amanda.

- Wait, Mandy you are right for one thing.

- I knew it... For what i'm right?

- It might be somene who we aren't expecting . Someone like... no! It can't be! He left her and… and he is in prison.

Marc and Amanda left the office before Wilhelmina sees them. And she was now sitting behind her desk going through some documents when Daniel came in.

- You ready for lunch? - he asked.

- Just a minute a have a few things to finhsh. Ok?

- Ok. Love you! - Daniel said, but didn't get an answer, so he left the office.

* * *

Amanda was sitting at her round desk, looking at something on her computer when a mail man aproach her.

- Excuse me, miss. I am looking for Wihelmina Slater. I have a delivery for her.

The man was with black glasses so no one could see his face. He was holding an envelope in his hands. Amanda didn't think much and she showed him Wilhelmina's office. She was in there. The man knocked on the door and when he heard Wilhelmina saying "Come in" he opened the door and came in the room.

- What do you want? - she asked the mail man.

- Don't you know me?

- Exuse me! - Wilhelmina couldn't believe on her ears. How a man she don't knows can talk to her like that.

- Who do you think you are? How dare... - but she wasn't able to finish becauase the man kissed her. That was the end of her patience. She pushed him away and slaped him.

- What the hell are you doing here for god sake? Are you crazy? Do you know what will happen if Daniel sees you here? - she was yelling.

- Willie calm down. You know he won't- the man take off his sunglasses and hat.

- I told you we need to talk. So i'm here to talk.

- Connor, we are NOT talking. After the night at the hotel and after what you did to me. Understood?

- Fine. You don't want to talk.- he stepped closer to her and pulled her for a passionet kiss. Wilhelmina moaned. He let her and put his hat and glasses on.

- Call me if you need me. I'll be there for you. -he said and left the room leaving the envelope which he was holding on her desk. Now Wilhelmina was the one stearing at him leaving.

-Connor, wait!

_Our memories_  
_They can be inviting_  
_But some are altogether_  
_Mighty frightening_


	5. Silence

Hey guys! I'm sorry that i didn't updated sooner, but i was too lazy to write in the vacations and now it's school time so... you know what am I talking about. : ) So here is something to get you started again!

Donna xoxo

* * *

**Scilence**

_Is it just a dream or is it just a deja vu from nowhere?_

_I hide myself my feelings where hurt long ago_

_Just curious in the middle of a lonely road_

_I turn myself away through the day_

- Connor, wait! I… Just please don't do anything stupid. I love Daniel and he loves me, so I'm begging you don't tell him anything!

He turns to her.

- Tell him what Wilhelmina? That I still love you and you still love me, but you're too afraid to admit it. Don't worry I won't. I will wait until you understand that he will never change – you know what they say "Once a man whore, always a man whore". – with this words, he puts on his hat and he walks out the door.

- Stopped Connor. Just go.

With her words he turned and left through the door.

* * *

The next few days went by. Wilhelmina was calmer because Connor hasn't called her since their talk in her office. But she was about to find out what a man in love is capable of.

_I'm running in the night_

_Got nowhere else to hide_

_I'm looking through this wounding heart inside me_


End file.
